Stranded
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Being stranded in an exotic island isn’t so bad: Hormones, obnoxiously loud companions, perverts, clashing opinions, and the occasional (actually rather frequent) chaos that ensues. OK, so maybe it is bad after all… [HAY][LJ][RP][HT]
1. Chapter One: An Unlikely Prologue

Being stranded in an exotic island isn't so bad… hormones, obnoxiously loud companions, perverts, clashing opinions, tension, and the occasional (actually rather frequent) chaos that ensues… OK, so maybe it is bad after all…

**Stranded**

_© Jess-chan_

"How long do you think they would last?"

Blink. Blink. "?"

A low chuckle followed by the soft tinkering of ice cubes. A tanned hand played with the bendy straw that came with the iced tea, which was served in a tall glass.

"I would be betting for a day, even less… _dakedo_…"

The Destroyer's trademark smirk was in place.  "… _Otoutou _has proven to come through the most difficult of hardships. Do you not think so?"

"_Hai, _Hao-_sama_."

A pale, creamy hand seized the orange-colored plastic object tightly. Anna's eyes shone with a promised vengeance as she planned the bloodiest, goriest assassination plan ever to be witnessed by the world in the past millennia.

_How dare he~~~?! _"Squeak!"_ The insolent swine… _"Squeak!"_ The no-good bastard! _"Squeak!" _I hope he suffers in Hell… _"Squeak!" _I swear to kill him! _"Squeak!"

The orange rubber ducky (^^;;) that she clutched in her right fist was emanating high-pitched squeaks that did no better to improve the _itako's _mood. Anna sunk further into the hot water the heavy scent of exotic flowers mingled with mint relaxed her to a certain extent but the infuriating memory would not go away…

"GIVE THAT BACK~~~!"

"_NO!_ I will NOT! It belongs to me~~~"

"Don't be such a pig, Ainu! It's my turn now!"

Pilika rolled her eyes heavenwards in utter exasperation. _Kami-sama, taskede~! _

Tamao meanwhile was too polite to articulate her feelings of irritation and annoyance towards the childishness that her two comrades were expressing.

"NO! This is my _precious_…" Horo stroked his current object of affection in an overly affectionate manner, namely the dice. Needless to say, the other three people that had joined him to sit cross-legged under the shade of a palm tree were freaked out. Rather terribly too.

_I never thought onii-chan was a fan of Lord of the Rings._

Tamao sweat dropped.

Ren stared gapping.

In the span of fifteen minutes the hellish game of _Snake and Ladders_ had managed to turn Horo, proud Ainu, sister of Amazon woman Pilika, self-righteous adversary of Tao Ren, and ranking number two (we all know Yoh's number one) in Tamao's list of _'hot men'_ (this is unheard of off Pilika and Ren, they don't even know there's a number two), into a complete blubbering Golem. Though Tamao doesn't seem to think so…

_Only Horo Horo-san has such nice forearms and broad shoulders. _

Oh, the horror of it all.

Hao is in a thoughtful mood, Opacho serving him faithfully, Anna completely infuriated, the foursome temporarily plunged into the twilight zone, Yoh was much more fortunate. 

For a lazy guy he is so darn lucky.

He was quietly reclining, wearing his trademark earphones blaring J-pop. The usual smile made its way towards his features oblivious to the insanity brewing about the vicinity.

_"A yacht?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"I'd like all of you to try it out!" Jun giggled presenting them an easily smile. _

_Anna readily agreed. Heck, you might as well enjoy the free things in life. The simple statement seemed to have done quite a lot of convincing, so there they were in a yacht._

_Only there was an unexpected err… incident. _

_The incident was courtesy of our dear Hao-sama… but Yoh-_tachi_ did not know that._

**Tsuzuku**

Extremely short? I know but the next chapter would come out fast! I promise! Summer fever inspired the fic^^;; For my _tomodachi-tachi_… 

Next chapter: Why is Anna mad? Horo insane? And the Iron Maiden with her faithful X – Laws in the next chapter! Please review _desu_.


	2. Chapter Two: Lemonade, Benzopyrene, and ...

**Disclaimer:** If I owned SK the whole series would be revolving around the Hana pairing… so Yona fans are lucky I don't… -___-U

**Author's Notes: **For the sake of my readers I had stopped reading RK fics (just for a while^^;;) and updated… it's still short, I know.

Thanks to my dearest reviewers: **Sheo Darren: **Heh, heh I don't know when I'll reveal what ever Hao-sama did to Anna-san… Maybe in the next chapter^^;; May I use your idea about the shampoo? And yes, you can use Tamao's little daydream concerning Horo-kun^^ I find it SOO cute for some reason. **Yoshiko Kyoda: **^-^ the '_Dice Incident_' as I put it is one of my favorite scenes in the prologue, _domo arigatou_ for the review! Glad you enjoy it. **Apple-chan: **^^ believe me, the Golem-esque scene was a last minute kind of thing… heh, heh, either that or I like to bash Horo-kun. Here's the chapter you've been looking forward too, and OF COURSE Lys-kun is in here and Marco^^;; **Pinkz88: **glad you find it worthy of your interest! ^^ Here's the next chapter, thank you for leaving a review. **LiTo NinI: **my fifth reviewer! ^^;; thanks so much, and enjoy the chapter. **T4o R3n 7: **^^;; sorry if its confusing… **Eikou: ** Thank you! ^^ I never really thought about it, my fic similar to the _Tempest_? Really?

Chapter Two: Lemonade, Benzopyrene, and Rubber Duckies 

"Maiden-_sama_ is there anything else you might want?"

Jeanne smiled benevolently at ever-loyal Marco (albeit a sweat drop on her head) who was pouring her third glass of lemonade. She had joined the trip because of the persistence of a certain green-haired, green-eyed dowser… and who was she to refuse Lyserg Diethyl? She was after all, only human. Jeanne gently bit on her lower lip musing how Lyserg could manipulate his eyes to epic proportions… although she had to admit he was rather cute doing the ever-infamous _puppy dog eyes_. 

Lyserg may have captured her heart (though there would be no way she could ever admit it), but the English dowser had another thing coming… 

Ah, yes the creature that is known as:

Marco.

Let us take time to analyze this elusive figure hiding in the shadows of the Iron Maiden Jeanne-_sama_. Faithful, dedicated, ruthless and most of all fiercely over protective.

That was why here he was hovering around Jeanne-_sama _under the shade of an umbrella, whilst they were sitting upon low plastic stools that Marco had managed to salvage from the remnants of the sabotaged yacht, including a low plastic table where the pitcher of lemonade sat including a picnic basket containing some snacks. Jeanne hugged a green throw pillow to herself. We all know who owns the pillow by its color. 

She tightened her grip upon the soft fluffy object inhaling its scent deeply. _It even smells like him_. This brought a smile upon Jeanne's lips earning him a suspicious look from Marco. 

"My precious…" 

Those were the last two words before Horo blocked out from the punch that his _imouto_ delivered.

Twitch twitch. Ren eyed the latter Ainu sitting across him. She was a vision, and he knew that all too well. What he did know too was she could be very scary.  But he didn't focus on that subject too much, as much as he did on the former. Creamy smooth skin he would like to caress, and the vibrant azure locks that he would simply love to twirl around his fingers the equally breathtaking sapphire orbs which were literally windows to her soul, and the full pink lips he wouldn't mind to ki-… 

Ren vigorously shook his head. _Kuso, what is happening to me~~?!_

Tamao immediately came to the fallen Ainu's side, pillowing his head against her lap.

"Pilika-_chan_ maybe you hit him too hard?"

Sapphire blue met Tamao's own. "You think so?"

Ren quirked an eyebrow, Pilika sounded way too innocent. Tamao only cracked a small smile. 

"Why don't you and Ren-_san_ collect our picnic basket from Anna-_san_? I'll take care of your brother and make sure he doesn't go near the dice."

"Promise you won't let him near the dice?" Ren had to smile. Pilika said it voiced out her question with a straight face. 

"I promise."

A smile, and then a wink, and Ren found himself leading Pilika to where Anna supposedly was.

"_AAAAaaaaaHHHHhhhhhh~~~!"_

Hao perked up immediately. In a total span of fifteen minutes he had managed to accomplish a cogon thatched roof housing what seemed like wooden swing which was about a six feet wide complete with several cushions, white muslin drapes and to complete the ensemble there were half a dozen bamboo and rattan torches set. A few feet away Opacho was happily watching over the barbeque.

I guess nobody informed Opacho the hazards of benzopyrene, but that is a completely different story. 

How he had managed all of this, we do not know. But there was Hao-_sama _in all of his glory shirtless (he had not bothered with his cape) when he heard the unmistakably female scream of his _otoutou's _fiancé.   

Hao had managed to pout. No doubt Anna would come running over here to lecture him once more, and let out all of her frustrations upon him. it wasn't his fault they were stranded in a god forsaken island in the middle nowhere, although technically it was his fault…

"_AAAAaaaaaHHHHhhhhhh~~~!"_

"Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!" Anna tightened her grip on orange rubber ducky. The poor plastic contraption had been squished, maimed, and continuously pounded against several large stones lying around the vicinity. Poor Yoh-_kun_, how would he react upon having his favorite bath toy massacred mercilessly by his own fiancé?

Besides Anna was having a bad day, so the rubber ducky had served as her own stress ball, although it was not by any chance round. First Hao had managed to land them _here_ (wherever _here_ is supposed to be) second, he had managed to infuriate her further by… *cough*secret*cough*… and now she was out of shampoo! "Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!"

_Yoh would understand. If not… I'll _**_make_**_ him_.

**Tsuzuku**

In the next chapter: How would react now that his beloved rubber ducky had been butchered by Anna? Some Ren/Pilika and Horo/Tamao and Lyserg would officially be introduced in the next chapter! Stay tuned.


End file.
